


Loki Laufeyson's Top 12 Pickup Lines

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Pickup Lines, Top 10 List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Grey Bard for betaing and for contributing #11.</p><p>Posted to tumblr under my other internet name, Moselle Green.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loki Laufeyson's Top 12 Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Grey Bard for betaing and for contributing #11.
> 
> Posted to tumblr under my other internet name, Moselle Green.

Loki Laufeyson's Top 12 Pickup Lines


End file.
